1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bottle-shaped liquid containers in particular, but not exclusively, for wine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present time in Europe there are two main types of wine bottle in common use. The first type is the 0.75 liter bottle which carries a controlled indication of the origin of the wine held in the bottle; this type of bottle is mainly intended for restaurants and examples include the 0.750 liter Bordeaux- or Rhine-bottle. The second type of bottle is the anonymous 2 liter bottle which contain common wines of all places of origin and are not required to carry an indication of the origin of the wine. These 2 liter bottles are large and their cylindrical form makes them cumbersome in use.
Under new regulations recently issued by the European Economic Community a requirement has been created for a special 1.5 liter container, intended for families for a wine with controlled indication of origin.
In developing a suitable distinctive 1.5 liter wine bottle to carry an indication of the wine contained in the bottle, it was also decided to try and develop a bottle which while being aesthetically pleasing would also avoid the disadvantages of plain cylindrical bottles, that is, the difficulty in gripping the large diameter of bottle required to give adequate internal volume and the instability of cylindrical bottles when laid on their side.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a bottle-shaped container which by its external shape and by the distribution of the liquid mass inside the container facilitates the gripping and handling of the container even when it is quite heavy, and makes the pouring of the liquid into a glass easier regardless of how much liquid there is in the container.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a bottle-shaped container which has stability both when vertical and when in a horizontal lying position.